


Dark Love

by Isainparadise



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isainparadise/pseuds/Isainparadise
Summary: Richard and Camille continue with their lives: children, new house, new cases ... Although this last case is very close to home ... In this small tribute I was inspired by a story by Sherlock Holmes (in the chapter At the end I will indicate what story it is, although I suspect that more than one person will guess) Also in some characters belonging to a Megan Maxwell novel ´Fue un beso tonto´ (It was a silly kiss). She´s a Spanish writer.  None of the characters in the story belong to me.
Relationships: Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Comments: 55
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

Chapter One

Noise of waves, the day it gets dark ... but a slight sadness tarnishes the beauty of that romantic moment. Richard and Camille are going to spend their last night in the shack, the children (Julian and Richard) have made it impossible to continue living there. They've had some great times there, some of which Richard can't help but remember without blushing, but he doesn't care, he'll take them with him and they'll go out of their way to create other wonderful times. 

´Richard, do you know when the new house will be ready?´

´In a month, or a month and a half, more or less´ Richard replied ´Keep in mind that its occupants are still packing and then they have to fix it for us. But we'll be fine in that makeshift house, I'm sure. At the moment, we don't need much.´

´That will be you, you live with little and nothing´ she replied slightly irritated. 

He smiled. 

´You know I have lived alone for too many years. Now I have you and the children. Don't worry, bring all the superfluous and unnecessary things you need.´

´By the way, Richard, is Harry okay? I know they said they would take good care of him, but I don't know if he will be comfortable in the sanctuary.´ Camille said. 

´Well, he isn´t at home. But they have promised me that he eats well, that he is already a little less off and is adapting. I'm afraid he was too domesticated with me. It will only be a short time, until they have the house for us. More cannot be done. ´he said. 

´He was the perfect excuse to go see you without getting on your nerves. We owe a lot to that little animal.´ 

´That´s true. It will be fine with us. He will have a small terrarium! And he´ll can go out as he wants. Even if he's a little conspirator.´ 

After a few seconds of silence, she looked at him and laughed. 

´Okay, I got it! But you will have to get used to it. By the way, I understand that we already have everything packed, right? We have to wait, but the owner of this shack doesn´t wait.´ 

´Yes, calm down, I have already reviewed it. The children are asleep, honey. What do you think if we make the most of this last night and pay a good tribute to the shack, and by the way to us?´ 

´Your wishes are orders, love´

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard Poole is working on the usual paperwork. It doesn´t ask if he likes it or not, the order is important and he has to do it. See how Fidel and Dwayne carry it. Fidel is the epitome of respectability and Dwayne… ..well, he is the way he is. But it is also important for success, hands down. Camille is also engrossed in her work, but she is a little more nervous than usual. The temporary apartment they are living in together with the children doesn´t help either. And the neighbors less. But it's only been a week. And there is less left for his new bungalow, with its space, its beach, its tranquility… 

He really doesn't like his current situation very much. Although, as Camille said, he can live ´with little and nothing.´ That isn´t true, He could no longer live without Camille, the children, Fidel, Dwayne, Saint Marie and, yes, even without the Commissioner (although he would NEVER recognize the latter). It´s their home, a little crowded at the moment, but their home. 

The phone rings and breaks the thread of his thoughts. ´Saint Marie Police Station. Sergeant Best to the phone.´ He never missed an opportunity to repeat it. ´Yes… of course, don't worry. We´ll go soon. Please tell me the address,´ as he wrote it he looked at Dwayne to get ready. 

´Perfect, in a moment we are there´ And he hung up the phone. ´Chief, ´ he said, addressing Richard, ´it's a woman who was coming back from shopping, and as she put the key in the lock, she heard strange noises. Like people stirring in his flat. He has called from the mobile, he doesn´t dare to enter. Let's go there.´

´Of course. Don´t waste time. And be careful ´said Richard. ´Call me what you come across´ continued ´Where does this woman live?´ he inquired. 

´Ah, that's the most interesting thing! It´s one of your neighbors. Live downstairs. ´

´Seriously?´ Camille asked. ´Call us with whatever.´ 

Once they were gone, Camille commented to Richard ´Thank God the children are with Maman´ 

´It sure is nothing. If she has a cat or a dog, it will be messing around the house, you will see ´ Richard reassured her.

End Chapter 1

Notes: All mistakes are all mine. But I admit that I liked writing it and contributing, even with this, to the DiP universe. And it's finished. Each week there will be a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some secondary characters. And Richard and Camille can't help but start to fidget.

Fidel is asking Mrs. Murray, who is finally calmer.

She is a middle-aged and widowed woman, with a dog. He has waited for the arrival of the Police to enter his house, once they have verified that there was no danger. Indeed, someone has entered his house, since everything is a little messy, although not too much.

´I'm glad to see Toby is fine, really.´ It was the first thing she said when he entered his apartment.

´Is there something missing, at first glance?´ Dwayne asks.

´Not at the beginning. I don´t get it. But I have to fix all this mess and then I´ll answer it with more security´ the woman answers.  
´Could you tell us if you suspect someone in particular? For example, a neighbor with whom you do not get along, someone who has been watching you ... Something out of the ordinary´ asked Fidel.  
Mrs. Murray thinks for a long time, but shakes her head. Although Dwayne perceives a small doubt in his gaze.

´Maybe you can think of something, silly as it may seem´

´I couldn't tell you, really. You see, I have neighbors who have been living here for about six months, more or less. He´s very reserved and she´s more sociable. They are the Stephen. It's just that, sometimes, she has been pending for a week or so since when I leave the house, it´s a strange behavior. Sometimes she gets too heavy for me to invite her for a coffee or tea, you know, she says that the neighbors have to know each other and help each other. But always ´inside´ my house. It´s strange.´

´We´ll talk to her. As with all the neighbors, in case they have seen or heard anything strange.´ Fidel reassured her.

The woman stirred in her seat.

´But don't tell her that I have told you something about his behavior´

´Don't worry. It's part of the procedure to talk to the neighbors´ Dwayne continued reassuring her, exchanging a look with Fidel.

After asking her some more routine details of the raid, Fidel and Dwayne got up, said goodbye to Mrs. Murray, insisting again that if she remembered something or observed something out of the ordinary, she would call them at once. And they left.

Once outside the house, and at a safe distance, Fidel telephoned Richard:

´Chief? Yes, there has been no problem. But we are going to talk to the neighbors, especially the Stephen ones. Mrs. Murray has thought she observed something strange in her behavior, and they have only been living here for six months. So Dwayne and I we get to it right now. ´

´Very good, Fidel´ Richard answered from the Station. ´On your way back, I'll go through all the statements. It seems like a routine case, though.´

After a few more observations, Richard hung up the phone and spoke to Camille.

´At the moment we have nothing, although it seems serious. We´ll see´

´Tell me what you know. We live there and I would like to know what neighbors we have to deal with to be forewarned,´ said Camille.

´As you wish´ and explained how little was known so far.

´You know? I'm really glad that we won't be living there long. It is not pleasant that things like this happen close to us and we cannot solve something so simple at once´ said Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at his particular pitched war ......

It´s six in the morning on a bright and luminous Saturday. Silence on the outside. Inside, unfortunately, a pitched battle. Although despite the age of the children (18 months), they have them sleeping in a separate room "so they can get used to sleeping alone", Julian has decided that he likes little Richard's little bed more, and this one (grumpy like his father) has disagreed very seriously with him, causing Richard and Camille to run to the room, finding Julian crying trying to occupy his brother's bed, without little Richard allowing it anyway possible, causing him to cry, yes, but because they do not let him sleep.

´Worthy son of mine´ thinks Richard ´Get used to it, this is nothing for what awaits you on this island´

´Richard, take Julian and try to reassure him!´ Camille urges him, seeing him as a statue standing on the site. 

Finally he reacts. 

´Yes, of course. Come here, honey. Stop crying´ he says as he takes the child in his arms. Camille is already reassuring the other brother.

And they are only eighteen months old. After half an hour, both children are calm and almost asleep. Although they have to wait a little longer to at least lie down and rest a little more before finally getting up. 

´We should lock them on bars,´ says Richard. ´I remember those glorious days when I just had to deal with a silent lizard´ 

´Don't say that! It's outrageous,´ protests Camille.

´I know, of course, but if they start behaving like that at that age, I don't even want to think about what my life will be like (he looks her and corrects himself), our life will be when they are older. Do you know that Julian is nailed to you, Camille? It is too restless, it brings poor Richard down the street of bitterness.´

´It´s possible´ Camille answers, getting even closer to him. ´But it turns out that your little Richard can't live without his brother,´ and as she gently runs his hand over his chest ´like his father can't live without his free spirit, right?´ 

´You caught me´ Richard sighs. 

After all, they have nothing better to do at the moment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The whole family is already up, it is nine in the morning. The children have already had breakfast and are playing with each other as if nothing had happened. 

Fidel calls by phone. 

´Ah, good morning, Fidel! Anything new?´ Richard asks as he is sipping his tea. 

´Yes, although I am not sure that it´s important´ clarifies Fidel. ´We´ve spoken to the neighbors who were in their homes at the time of the raid. Virtually no one has seen or heard anything.´

´I understand we don't have anything yet´ Richard observed. 

´Well, you know what the people are like. They don't seem to know anything about the event itself ... but they all agree on something. It's about the Stephen, they don't have much to do with them, and you know what the people from the island ... ´ Fidel continued. 

´Yes, I know that very well. If they don't know your life and miracles, their life doesn't seem to be complete,´ Richard said wryly. 

´Yes, Chief.´ This time it was Dwayne who was talking ´but you have to understand that it works like this, here on the island. We are not really bad people, we only care about the safety of our neighbors. Do you have any idea how many lives the "snooping" neighbors have saved?´

´Oops, many!´ At Scotland Yard we have a division dedicated only to them.´ Richard answered (Camille looked at him strangely).´ Now I´ll tell you´ Richard clarifies in a low voice. He continued ´But let's get back to business. Do we have something specific?´ 

´Not yet. But let us find out more about those neighbors of yours, sir,´ replied Fidel. 

´Agree!´ Richard replied. ´I'll wait for those reports and thanks!´ Richard finally said goodbye. 

´What did they tell you?´ Camille asked. ´Nothing in particular´ Richard replied. ´But they'll keep investigating. The Scotland Yard thing was about the usefulness of snooping neighbors. What are those two doing now?´

´Oh, they are playing like always. It's funny, they can't be together or apart for long.´

´Like us, Camille, like us. Although in this case both situations are completely different.´ Richard observed. 

´I have never doubted that´ 

Richard still didn't understand what Camille had seen in him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the investigation is advancing a little more. And Richard and Camille can't help but feel more uneasy ...

´Sabrina, it´s enough! You see ghosts where there are none, believe me.´ Alex was arguing with his wife again. 

´You´ve been traveling a lot lately, always with your team and especially with Olga, your efficient secretary, always available´ 

The Stephen's were arguing again, though lately more frequently than usual. Sabrina had always been a little jealous, and she didn't handle the separation well either. Also, they didn't have a fixed home yet, so he struggled at first to find something more stable. But Sabrina always objected.

´You and I are no longer happy, Sabrina´ Alex said. 

´I used to think we were before. You seem to be more comfortable in your work than with me´ (´Especially with Olga´) she thought. 

He was still walking around the room, then he looked up and replied ´You know that wasn´t my intention. I don't understand why you have almost never trusted me´ 

´Maybe you're right, I see ghosts where there are none´ she tried to settle the discussion. 

With that said, she got up and prepared to start doing what she had already planned and pending that day.

´Well´ he said, puzzled by the sudden submission of his wife, ´I am glad to see that, for once, you seem to see reason. I am leaving, I am already late. I hope that these discussions are not repeated much more, for the good of both´ 

´Ah, don't doubt that! As you say, for the good of both of us´ she replied 

´Besides, I don't want to be the talk of the neighbors´ 

While the situation seemed less tense, it was certainly far from the best. And they both knew it. 

He picked up his suitcases and tried to kiss her, but at her serious gesture, he sighed and left. 

All this happened with the window open, (it was too hot, as Richard Poole would be happy to point out) and, as always, they had witnesses. 

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------

After a relatively quiet weekend, everyone returns to work on Monday with fresh energy. 

Sergeant Best updates Richard and Camille. 

´I'm afraid we haven't been able to get much more out of it. The only thing worth noting is that Mrs. Murray has been an ´involuntary´ witness to a discussion among the Stephen. Although it seems that it is not the first. But I still don´t see if that is important or no or if it has something to do with trespassing even. I don't think so. It seems to me that this matter is not one of the most important when compared to others of the same style.´ 

´Yes, but what were they looking for in that house? It´s too silly and it´s this kind of nonsense that worries me the most´ Richard replied, looking thoughtful. 

Camille was looking at him worriedly. She knew her husband's intuition (as much as the ´intuition´ bothered him, he preferred to call it experience). 

The rest of the morning was spent writing down what they had found out and finishing with the paperwork, not forgetting the usual patrols by the Market and by the Port of Fidel and Dwayne. Another day that ended without any notable news. 

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

´If Mrs. Murray hadn't insisted on being so ´nice´,´ Sabrina thought. ´She has complicated my life more than I already have´ 

Now she would have to get it again, and they had already looked at her suspiciously the first time. 

´But it's worth it, he deserves this and much more´ she said angrily. 

Her mind was clouded (a long time ago). 

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Richard is in a meeting organized by the Commissioner. The objective is none other than to promote tourism on the island and Richard represents the security of the island. He´s of the opinion that his assistance isn´t necessary, but what he doesn´t know is that the Commissioner is ´evaluating´ him to see him in the still very distant future but probable as Commissioner once he retires. 

´Inspector, do you have any ideas?´ asks the Commissioner. 

Richard realizes that he has been silent for too long. Let go of a mental curse. 

´No, no, not at all. I'm afraid not. I think you all do an excellent job.´ 

´And you too, Inspector. Along with your team.´ He adds upon seeing Richard's gaze. ´That's why you're here. I know you´re carrying a little case now. Can you tell us something?´ 

The rest of the gathering notes with relief that attention is now focused on the Inspector. 

"Well, I have to say that fortunately there have been no victims to regret. Although, on the other hand, there is something that doesn´t fit and that worries me. But it may not be anything, after all,´ says Richard thoughtfully.

´I really doubt it,´ replies the Commissioner, recalling the case of the Cosmetic Surgery Center some year back in time. ´Well,´ he says, making everyone gathered jump. ´I think we have done a good job today. I hope it will be put into practice in the same way.´

Everyone says goodbye and Richard Poole lets out a sigh of disguised relief. Then he goes to the Station. He wants to go back over it all and see if he sees something new that could have escaped him. 

Camille is sitting at her table finishing some reports and Fidel is reviewing the contents of a bag that Mrs. Murray gave her. As he goes to take out a small toy from the dog, a small capsule falls to the ground, attracting his attention. Richard steps forward and is already examining it. 

´What´s this, Fidel?´ 

´I don't know, sir. I haven't seen it before. It was hidden inside Toby's toy, I mean, Mrs. Murray's dog,´ explains Fidel. 

´Good. Interesting. Send it to Guadalupe for analysis. And quickly. Sometimes I think there´s something hidden behind this whole thing that I don´t like at all. Ah! And since we are, from now on I don´t want that no one discusses anything about the case with anyone.´ 

´Do you think it's important, Richard?´ Camille says thinking of the children. 

´I'm afraid so´. Richard answers thinking about the possible content of the capsule. ´By the way, Dwayne, Fidel, I want you to talk to Mrs. Murray about this capsule again´ (Fidel takes a photo with his mobile) ´to see if she identifies it´

´Okay, sir,´ Dwayne replies as he gets up to accompany Fidel. ´Right now´ He was already wanting to do something, he doesn't really like being pinned to a table.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look at the Poole family life. Where we can see that Richard can no longer focus on a case alone to solve it, those times no longer exist ...

Camille and Richard are eating at La Kaz. This is where the children are always picked up. 

´Come on, honey, leave your brother,´ Camille reproaches Julian. 

´That boy really doesn't have anything of mine´ thinks Richard, although he´s very careful not to say it out loud. 

Little Richard loves to eat. Once they gave him a taste of Roast Beef and he loved it! Her brother is so restless .... 

At one point, Richard grabs Julian and places him next to him, he wants to eat in peace too! 

That method works, so at one point Camille gets up to pick up the dessert for her children and has a little chat with Catherine. 

´Selwyn has already told me that Richard hasn´t been an enthusiastic collaborator at the meeting they had this morning,´ says Catherine. ´But he still counts on him to replace him in a very distant future´

´I know, Maman´ Camille answers. ´But you have to believe me, even though he's still "my" favourite grumpy and I know he's very serious ... you have to know that when he's relaxed he's charming. And you must admit that he has a very particular sense of humour. I think I've become addicted to it´

´Yes, well. I know you're very impartial´ Catherine laughs. ´But I'm dying of curiosity. How about ...´ 

Camille cuts her off, as always, though laughing and blushing.

´I have told you before and I repeat it to you. He´s intelligent and observant enough so that, if I told you something, he would realize it. And you know that he´s terribly private for his things. But if I can tell you that I am happy.´

´As always, be sparing in detail. But I'm glad to see you're happy.´

Trying to change the subject, Camille asks: ´How have the children behaved?´ 

´In their line .... They´re little junk. But I adore them, you know that. I had already given up hope of having grandchildren. And I wouldn´t care to have another one´

Camille twists the gesture. She will answer it when hears a child cry. 

´Camille! They want their dessert now! You should know that they don't wait,´ Richard tells them as he quickly approaches, he doesn't want to leave them alone for a second. 

´I'm coming, mon coeur! Well, Maman, we´re still talking at another time. My "tragoncetes" (eaters) await me. And believe me, Richard is an eater too´ 

One of Catherine's employees, from the small kitchen, comments: 

´They seem to adore each other!´ 

Catherine smiles and replies: ´Make no mistake, they are in a good mood today. Better not hear what she says about him when she´s really angry´ 

The other woman laughs and says: ´I´m not sure of it´ 

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------- 

Two or three days passed, a record time taking into account how long it took to receive the results of the analyzes, and the first thing Fidel did was check the email. His face lit up when he saw what he was holding: 

´At last!´ he exclaimed with a wide smile. He then sat down to await the arrival of his superior (rather his superiors). 

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------   
Four days later Sabrina Stephens can say that she has done it again, but she knows that she has to hurry up, she´s sure that the clerk will already be notifying about the transaction. But that takes time and she doesn't care about everything. Just in time, since Alex will be about to arrive. 

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
Alex isn´t too far away, but honestly he doesn't really feel like getting home. Your house, your home, sounds so strange ... It has been a long time since you have felt that way. 

He´s taking a walk on one of the Saint Marie beaches, reflecting. 

He lied to his wife, of course. But his marriage haven´t worked for a long time and he feels that it´s time to make a decision for the sake of Sabrina, for his own and ... for Olga. 

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------- 

It was the third time that Mrs. Murray had knocked on the Stephen's door. Since his last conversation with Sabrina, it seemed to her that she had been inappropriate and she wanted to apologize, and this time briefly, she didn't want to be heavy. 

"Toby" started to get nervous, he was just scratching the door. After a few seconds, she noticed a strange smell, it could be gas. Without wasting a minute more, he called the Saint Marie Police Station phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ´case´ is already evolving more rapidly. Events accelerate a little more. And Richard, in his line, keeps his conclusions to himself as long as he doesn't corroborate them ...

Everything is quiet at the Station. As always, Richard and Camille enter arguing about certain regulations that Dwayne almost never respects, well, never, but that Camille will always excuse him.

´Without Dwayne, you have to understand that we wouldn´t be accessing certain information networks more than helpful, Richard. What would we do without Dwayne? He´s our computer network on the island! And ...´ He breathed a little before continuing ´never forget that we have, very repeatedly, ignored certain regulations of the Police Force.´ Richard looked at her in a hurry. ´Of course, with the goings-on of the Commissioner, our beloved Groomsman (we had no other choice), we will never have problems in that regard´  
Richard was staring at her and replied: ´Guidelines and regulations that I would skip again and again, never doubt it´ although in a voice so low that only she listens to it.

Camille did not respond to this comment, merely smiling widely. 

´Besides, I have never thought about kicking Dwayne out! He's my friend too! Or at least I hope so,´ Richard continued. 

Fidel and Camille look at him in amazement. On very few occasions is he heard talking about Fidel and Dwayne with that term (although they know perfectly well that he appreciates them personally and professionally). 

´Chief,´ says Fidel as Richard places some of the contents of his wallet on the table in an orderly fashion. 

´Yes, Fidel?´ 

´I´ve received the results of the analysis of the capsule that Mrs. Murray found´

That sparks Richard's interest. 

´Interesting. We finally have something,´ says Camille. 

´What information do we have?´

´The footprints that appear belong to Mrs. Murray, but there´re others that I can't identify.´

´Gee. Mrs. Murray's are relatively logical, but not ...´ says Richard, looking thoughtful. Until he asks again: ´What does the capsule contain?´ 

´A poison from the cyanide family, Chief. Here on the island, it´s normally used for certain minor insect and vermin pests. Although it´s starting to stop being used instead of other less polluting and dangerous methods. What it does I can tell you is that it is not normal that it comes in capsules´ 

´The truth is that it´s strange´ continues Dwayne, who has just entered through the door ´but I am glad to know that they are stopping using it. I still remember the case of that boy, who although he was saved, was quite traumatic. By the way, Fidel Do you not know who called me? Mrs. Murray. Today, to apologize to her neighbor for not knowing what matter, she detected a strange smell and when she worried, she called other neighbors and they forced the door´ Dwayne observes the Richard's reproachful look. ´Chief, I already told them that they should have called us earlier. But they said that Mrs. Stephen seemed to need urgent help´

´What curious neighbors we have!´ Camille comments apparently carefree ´She was fine, right?´

´Mrs. Murray has been found dead.´

´Very well. Well, let's go there. Fidel, Dwayne, take everything on stage to clean up the scene. Hopefully they haven't contaminated everything too much´ says Richard getting up from the table. 

Camille is already ready and has collected her bag. They have work. 

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Back and at the Station, having believed to obtain all the evidence of the death scene, Camille comments to Richard: 

´What area are we living in, Richard?´ 

´In a very conflictive area, from what I see. You can no longer say that most crimes (if not all) are committed by tourists´ 

´A crime, Chief?´ Dwayne asks. 

´We don't have a suicide note and the house was totally disorganized. I'm afraid the least we can do is treat it by default as a probable crime´ 

´And what relationship does it have with the capsule analyzed in Guadalupe, Sir?´ Asks Fidel. 

´It really is a very good question, Fidel´ Camille answers. 

´Didn't you find that capsule the first time you searched Mrs. Murray's house?´ Fidel asked. 

´No, Sir. And we searched it well. It was in the bag that she gave us after registration´

And she doesn't know how it got to her bag?´ Camille asks.

´She has no idea. She was actually scared because he didn't know what it might contain,´ replies Dwayne. 

´She has reason to be scared. It´s a powerful poison and it also has her fingerprints,´ remarks Richard very seriously. "Well. Camille and I will go to interrogate her to find out during the two or three previous days in which that capsule is likely to end up in her hands, who she found and where she bought. Fidel and you, Dwayne, I want you to process everything you've found. And, of course, let's hope they send us the forensic report as soon as possible. Camille!´ He turns to his wife, ´let's see if we can get anything clean out of all this.´ 

Ten minutes later Camille and Richard are listening to Mrs. Murray's incoherent conversation.

"OK ... understand that it´s not so easy to know what I said, did and where I was at all times. Let's see, I was in Amy's little store, by the way she has a great coffee that I only find there, I must have been talking about ten minutes (Richard added twenty more minutes to that time), at least ... ah, yes! I got out of there and went to buy a small biting toy for Toby, lately he's been tearing up my sofa (Richard was looking at dog with real pity, He understands his more than likely state of nerves.) I didn´t linger there much, young Joe is not at all friendly. From there, I went to the cashier to get some money (Camille looked at Richard at that moment so that he stopped gesturing) and from there I went straight home. Ah, I forgot about Mrs. Stephen! I met her at the entrance of the building where I live. I tried to start some conversation with her. You know, with her husband almost always traveling and all that she looked like a little nervous. Do you know that they argue a lot lately?´ At that moment she stopped for a second to get some air ´But I'm afraid she didn't feel like talking and took her bag. She must have been in a hurry because she got to take one of my bags, Toby's toys. I had to go behind of her so he could return it to me. But she didn't do it in bad faith, you can believe me. And, finally, I went straight home from there. And I'm afraid that's all. The other days I didn't go anywhere.´ She finished. 

Camille looked at Richard and said to the woman:

´You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Murray. It has been of real use to us, really. We will inform you of any news that occurs´ Camille finished the conversation as they got up to leave. 

A minute later, outside the building …

´This woman has eaten tongue! Poor Mrs. Stephen,´ said Richard. ´But certainly everything she has told us has been helpful, well, almost everything. We will now have to focus on the deceased, find out her movements. When Dwayne and Fidel to process the entire scene of that woman's death, they will find out. It´s the advantage of living on a small island,´ said Richard. 

´As you command and order, mon coeur,´ Camille replied. 

´We'd better head straight to the Station,´ said Richard, looking at Camille.

As always when Camille looked at him that way, he felt incapable of thinking something coherent ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone will have guessed, Richard's meal is a nod to Robert Thorogood's novel. At last he can enjoy his meal in relative peace! He deserves it.

Two days later, he received the autopsy results of the deceased. Fidel took it to Richard, who was allowed to read to Camille. They were both eating at La Kaz with their children. 

´I thought you would like to read it as soon as possible. It's quite interesting, sir.´ Ever since he had his stripes as a Sergeant, a Fidel meter liked him most in research. Of course Richard noticed, but he liked to encourage him to have more initiative in the investigations. 

´Who was going to say it´ evaluated Camille. When they finished reading it, Richard put it all away quickly (the children also frequently interested in ´reading it´) and he gave it to Fidel. 

´Thanks, Fidel. We should speak to Mr. Stephen. It´s incredible that his wife is dead and he doesn´t appear. Try to locate him,´ said Richard.

´Okay, sir,´ said Fidel before leaving. 

At that point Richard focused on his two fried eggs and chips. His food was sacred and this time he was going to finish it properly. 

´Here you are: a potato for each one´ he said to his children as he proceeded to give them to them. Julian and Richard were delighted. 

´You really know it's not the best thing, honey,´ Camille said, though not bothering to take them away from the children at all. 

´Bah, nonsense! They love them and they taste very rich.´ He said the latter while saying it directly to them. ´After all, if they eat their food without question, they are entitled to their reward. My mother did the same with me and I am perfectly normal and charming´ he finished smiling at his children. Seconds later he smiled at Camille with his half-cocked smile. 

Camille laughed and said: ´What you say´ 

They always tried to respect the time they spent with their children. They wanted those moments to be just for themselves and to spend with the family, although for Richard there was still a small problem: Catherine used to be present, albeit from afar, at meals with the children.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

At the Police Station Richard Poole is confronted by a nervous, upset and worried Alex Stephen. 

´I can't believe everything that happened. What happened to Sabrina?´ 

´All we can tell you at the moment is that she has died of poison, Mr. Stephen.´ Richard responds. ´Almost a week ago. Are you trying to tell me that you haven't tried to contact your wife all this time?´ 

Alex Stephen is silent, pondering what he can say to that. 

Camille asks him: 

´Did you get along well, Mr. Stephen? Neighbors have told us that you often argued.´ 

Alex looks at her, pain on his face. ´Ours had long since broken. But that doesn't mean I wished her dead. That never! I didn't call her because I knew it wouldn't do any good. In fact, just so you know, I was planning to ask for a divorce. And I didn't care that he kept everything.´ 

Richard Poole looks at him after reviewing his notes. 

´Do you know that one of your neighbors saw you at the small airport on the island saying goodbye to a woman? Can you tell us about it, please?´ 

´She´s my secretary. I met Olga about two years ago. She then worked for a company that was doing an advertising campaign for us. It was my turn to give her all the information and help she needed at the time and so I did. She is a pleasant and lively person. And happy. And very positive. It´s very easy to talk to her. I think it was at that moment that we began to feel attracted to each other. It didn't matter, I think that when she realized it, she finished the job she was given and, feeling guilty, she stopped working for us. She left her company and went with another advertising company.´ 

At that moment he stopped thoughtfully. And continued:

´I saw it as an opportunity to fix mine with Sabrina. And it seemed that everything was going really well. But she has a pathological jealousy problem.´ 

There Richard raised one of his eyebrows and made a note. 

´Because she never, and I say never, trusts you, although then she certainly couldn't have any reason, she had no reason for it. I saw Olga again a year ago. They sent me to Guadalupe to try to convince a possible buyer and they commissioned the same customer's advertising campaign. We had no choice but to see each other. And I could verify that neither she had forgotten our attraction, much less I had forgotten her. It happened what had to happen and it was at that moment that I began to take divorce seriously. You only live once, and if something doesn´t work no matter how hard we have tried, you have to think about stop wasting your life and start being happy. I even thought of Sabrina when I thought of all this. After telling Olga all this, I was able to convince her to be part of my team and become my secretary. And, in the not too distant future, my wife. I was trying to play fair with both of them.´ 

´Did you mention any of this to Sabrina?´ Camille asked. 

´No. I was gathering the necessary courage. But it wouldn't take long to tell her. ´ 

And so it continued until Richard was clearer on this matter and, warning him not to leave the island under any circumstances, thanked him for his statement and they said goodbye. 

Of course, before he left the Station, he left his fingerprints for the case file.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally come to the conclusion of this story! There is more information in the final note. I hope you liked it and thanks!

Ten days later we found Richard and Camille in their new house with the children organizing everything ´in their own way´. 

´Finally! What do you think of the house, Camille? Now you can see it more well-groomed´ says Richard. 

Camille casts her approving gaze around her. It is already getting dark and they are a little tired, but we still appreciate being able to enjoy the home they wanted. 

The house (with air conditioning!) Has two floors. In the first one there is the kitchen, which is four times bigger than the one in the cabin, a living-dining room, a simple bathroom and a room where Richard (or he hopes) can escape all noise with his books and music. Not too long, he can't do it as much as he wants.

They also have access to a small patio in the back with some plants, not too many as they are next to a huge group of palm trees and in front they have the sea, which both can no longer give up.  
On the second floor are four bedrooms (although two of them not very large), and two full bathrooms, one of them in Richard and Camille's room.

´I like it! And the funny thing is that it´s only three kilometers from the shack! And it´s near the sea, which is the only thing that calms the children. I love to see how happy they are. My poor babies. The flat was a matches box´.

Richard thinks they are a couple of junk, but he loves them. 

´I'm glad to see what you really love me, Camille. Remembering the apartment for rent, he won't avoid remembering the Stephen, how tragic!´

´Yes, who was going to say it!´ Camille begins to remember as the children try to chase Harry down the floorboard. 

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ 

A week and a half before ... This time there are not many people, only Mr. Stephen, Olga O'Neall, Dwayne, Fidel, Camille and, of course, Richard. 

´I will start from the beginning. We´re afraid this whole thing is a bit convoluted. The Stephen couple had been running for years and Sabrina Stephen had become so obsessed that she simply couldn´t bear it. Sergeant Bordey was talking to the Sabrina's acquaintances and friends and confirmed what she suspected, that Sabrina already knew her relationship with Miss O'Neall, Mr. Stephen´ said Richard while looking at him. He was amazed. ´Let's continue ... she was willing to let her husband and her current partner pay for what was happening. She began to think of some way to ensure their pain and suffering. She wanted revenge. So she got a vermin venom capsule, fortunately almost no longer in use. That day she had the bad luck to meet Mrs. Murray. Very bad luck, by the way, because she had already managed to print her husband's prints on the capsule and that capsule went to stopping the bag with toys for Toby. Anyway, she had no choice but to search for it before Mrs. Murray knew what she had in the shopping bag. Hence the search of the flat. Disappointed not to find it, she had no choice but to get more poison. And this time she had more care and success for what she wanted: to commit suicide so that it seemed a crime at the hands of her husband and his lover.´

At that moment Mr. Stephen got up and said: ´But what is he saying? I repeat that I was willing to leave her everything. I didn´t want anything.´ 

´Hate and sick jealousy were very strong. Please sit down.´ Camille told him, while Fidel and Dwayne returned to their place. 

´I am afraid that is so. After studying the fingerprints, the forensic report and the monitoring of the activity prior to the death of Mrs. Stephen, without having the statement of the clerk who sold the poison, there´s no other logical option.´ said Richard. 

´Mr. Stephen, Miss O'Neall´ he said, addressing Olga, who was quite impressed by the whole affair, ´You´re free from all suspicion. You can go on with your life.´

Immediately afterwards he began to keep all the documentation, files and reports, etc ... related to the case, while Camille and Dwayne said goodbye to them with kindness. 

´Richard will never change!´ Camille was thinking at the time. 

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

That night, in Poole Bordey's new house, Richard and Camille, hugging and lying on their bed, were still discussing the case: 

´You know, Richard? This whole thing is terrible. Did she love him so much?´ she asked.

´I don't know if that's love, Camille. It seems to me that love is sometimes confused with possession. And I'm not justifying what he did. He should have been separated from her a long time ago. You know, before continuing with their relationship with Olga. But I can also understand that he couldn't control his feelings. The same thing happens to me with a certain woman that I can't get out of my head, ´he says looking into her eyes.´ But if it had happened that you hadn´t reciprocated my feelings, I would have respected it. I would have done it because I love you´ 

She looks at him and kisses him, muttering ´My best and dearest friend. And where would I find someone as grumpy and serious as you are? I have a soft spot for grumps, you should know that. I love fighting and you're ideal for that. Also, I like to dive inside you, the one that I and only I should know. ´ And kisses him. 

At that moment one of the children (God knows who) begins to cry. They listen to him on the intercom. They both let out a little sigh ... 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ´My best and dearest friend´ "Mi mejor y más querido amigo" is a phrase by Rosamunde Pilcher, belonging to the novel "September". A small tribute to a wonderful writer who died in February 2019. I adore Arthur Conan Doyle's novels concerning, of course, Sherlock Holmes. When I was younger I read "The Adventure of Thor's Bridge" and managed to deduce what happened with the case, I solved it! And I wanted my first DiP story to be inspired by that adventure. I hope you liked it! And thanks for overlooking the mistakes made.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are all mine. But I admit that I liked writing it and contributing, even with this, to the DiP universe. And it's finished. Each week there will be a new chapter.


End file.
